powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
VRV Master
: Known as the Character History VRV Master appeared suddenly while Hazardian Dappu was in the hibernation that his race goes into. He gave the Carrangers the VRV Machines after the RV Robo had been stolen by Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock. The reason he was ultimately trusted was due to him possessing a candy Dappu loved, which he won from playing pachinko (which is his hobby). After helping the Carrangers and assisting them in defeating the Braking with the VRV mechs, VRV Master departs Earth. In his farewell letter, he ends up suggesting that Kyosuke Jinnai is perfect to lead the team from then on. After Dapp is captured by the Bowzock when Exhaus realizes him as the source of the Carmagic the Carrangers use, VRV Master returns to Earth to chew out the Carrangers for getting Dapp captured due to their selfishness of not wanting to have a Christmas party with him. As the Carrangers take on Exhaus' trio of mecha, VRV Master rescues Dapp, who identifies him as his father. However as they escape the Bowzock base, VRV Master sees Exhaus outside, throwing himself to attack the tyrant while letting his son shoot back to Earth to help the Carrangers. Before launching his attack, he tells his son that his justice and friendship will make his Carmagic power have no limit. As he flies towards Exhaus, the massive villain swats him like a bug with his hand, apparently killing him. However at a Christmas party after the crisis, Dapp receives a letter alongside a cake with coffee milk on it that suggests that his father survived and that they would meet again. VRV Master ultimately returned to save the Carrangers from being annihilated when Pegasus Garage is blown up by the Bowzock. Supporting the Carrangers to the end, he ultimately leaves Earth with his son Dapp to explore the universe after Exhaus is finally stopped. He was addicted to coffee milk, which was the reason why he wasn't in hibernation himself. VRV Master did not fight in the Great Legend War for unknown reasons, but it is most likely because he is not an officially classified Sentai Ranger or Extra Hero. Super Sentai Strongest Battle VRV Master joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Curveball Team, but didn’t get to participate in the competition because his team was eliminated after losing the first round against Super Strong Team. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base VRV Master is among the vast pantheon of heroes which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Kurumagic Mecha *Victorailer (Battle Mode) Behind the scenes Portrayal VRV Master was voiced by Kiyoshi Kobayashi. His main suit actor was Takafumi Moriyama, his sub was Kenji Takechi. Notes *It was never confirmed if VRV Master counted as an official Sentai Ranger or not. However, the only reason many people do see him as an official Sentai Ranger is because his Power Rangers counterpart is considered an official Ranger. **However it can be argued that he is now officially deemed a Sentai Ranger ot Extra Hero after his inclusion in the Curveball Team in the 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! alongside fellow Carranger hero Signalman and other Sentai Rangers. Appearances * Gekisou Sentai Carranger **''Ep. 29: The Unexpected Great Monster Accident!!'' **''Ep. 30: A Shocking Debut! Working Cars!!'' **''Ep. 31: It's a Full Model Change! VRV Robo'' **''Ep. 32: RV Robo's Great Reverse Run'' **''Ep. 33: Awaken! Violent Dash Dapp'' **''Ep. 42: Engine Stall On All Cars! Desperate Situation for the Giant Robo!!'' **''Ep. 43: Merry Kurumagic Christmas!!'' **''Ep. 47: Hit and Break!? The Death-Defying Space Drive'' **''Final Ep.: Forever Traffic Safety!!'' See Also Category:Carrangers Category:Sentai Black Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Legend War Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger without Ranger Keys